


I Chose Only Your Savage Heart

by demfeeeels



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, an angsty little thing, rin's thoughts, written for SASO 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demfeeeels/pseuds/demfeeeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But none of that mattered. He’d give up anything, <em>everything</em>, to be able to beat Haru. It was all he wanted. </p><p>There was no other way he could move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Chose Only Your Savage Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii~ ^^ Just this angsty thing I wrote for Bonus Round 1 in the SASO competition. Might be posting a few of these oneshots...

_Haru._

This definitely wasn’t the first time Haru’s name had crossed Rin’s mind on the plane ride back to Japan. And just like the many previous times, he felt…that _feeling_ in his chest, in his gut. That warm, tingly sensation that made him feel slightly disoriented. Lightheaded.

 _No._ He clenched his jaw even tighter, his sharp teeth ferociously grinding against each other. He had a hint of what _that_ feeling was, but… He shook his head. He was going back to Japan solely to beat Haru. After all, that was the only way he could move on, the only way he could fulfill his dad’s dream.

Four years ago, when Rin was twelve and on his first plane to Australia, he’d thought that he was finally doing it. That he was _finally_ going to make his dad proud by fulfilling his dream of becoming an Olympic swimmer. His twelve-year-old self had thought excitedly, ‘ _dad would be so happy, me studying in_ Australia _, of all places! And swimming alongside all those prodigies…’_

But reality had hit him soon enough. He’d been so s _tupid_ , thinking he could survive in Australia, surrounded by all these swimming prodigies twice his size. He couldn’t even make the cut to third place. It didn’t matter how hard he tried.  All the hours he stayed practicing and training after everyone had left were near futile.

And all his hopes had been crushed when Haru had beaten him that winter.

 _And so_ easily _too_ … Rin felt his eyes prickling at the memory. He quickly, hastily rubbed his sleeve over his them, shaking his head.

That wouldn’t do. He couldn’t cry. He _had_ to show Haru that he was different now, that he was better now. He wasn’t the same romantic crybaby he was four years ago. He wasn’t the person who couldn’t beat Haru three years ago. And he _definitely_ wasn’t the person who started crying after losing to him.  

Rin’s hand clenched into a tight, solid fist, nails digging into his palm. _I’ll show him._

In the three years after that race, Rin had been training. And he’d been training _hard._ He’d learned English, been on top of his schoolwork and studies, jogged, gone to the gym, and _swum._ He’d swum so much that the scent of chlorine had permanently been ingrained into his skin and hair, no matter how long he’d stay in the shower for.

And he’d done it all to beat Haru.

Haru, who was _beyond_ talented but didn’t care about timings or rankings. Haru, who was always talking about swimming “free” and feeling the water. Haru, with his constant blasé, unexcited expression. Haru, who had the prettiest, bluest eyes Rin had ever seen…

Rin felt the smallest of shivers running down his spine before angrily shaking his head. _Haru_ , who was the only obstacle between Rin and Rin’s dream. Rin’s _dad’s_ dream.

Rin gazed out the small window at the night sky, jaw and fists determinedly clenched. Australia had a lot more to offer for a swimmer, sure, with multiple high-class training centers and coaches available. It would give him more of a chance at becoming an Olympic swimmer.

But none of that mattered. He’d give up anything, _everything_ , to be able to beat Haru. It was all he wanted.

There was no other way he could move on.

 

 


End file.
